Melancholic Paradise
='⇨ Melancholic Paradise ⇦'= mit Details zur neuen Tour, Textbeiträge als auch Bilder und Videos, Infos zu den Songs, etc. Band-Infos/Tour-Tickets auf 'oeticket.com' • 31.01.2019 als YouTube-Song • geschrieben von "Devilish GbR" mit den Authoren: Bill und Tom Kaulitz & den Lyric-Schreibern als selbige Personen) Musik-Herausgeber: "Edition Kaa/Budde Music" exklusiv-lizensiert an "Believe Digital" für YouTube genehmigt von "Believe SAS" ursprüngliches Veröffentlichungsdatum: 01.02.2019 • 01.02.2019 als YouTube-Lyric/Video • Lyrics des Songs uh aha alright watching the sunrise only blue skies my heart's pumping to the beat but you and I we know that soon the night will show a gloomy light that's underneath our souls they need peace and harmony but in the moonlight we get lost when things get kind of crazy take a break with me ma baby no more trouble let's make love all night cause I'm high on life in this melancholic paradise cause I'm high on life in this melancholic paradise our hearts open wide we get hurt we cry but it's all worth it in the end we have come too far to let it go just now i'm so happy I could die • Charts auf 'mycharts365.com' • mit u.A. den Infos: dieser Titel wäre am 01.02.2019 veröffentlicht & erstmals am 01.02.2019 an Platz 29 der "Top 100 • Musiktitel-Charts" auf 'myCharts365' gereiht & bisher-bestplatziert wäre dieser Musiktitel am 06.02.2019 an Platz 22, hingegen die danach-letztere Platzierung wäre am 12.02.2019 mit Platz 70 (demnach wäre dieser Titel für exakt 12 Tage in diesen Charts notiert) innerhalb der "Top 100" wäre der Musiktitel für 12 Tage, in den "Top 50" wäre er bisher 10 Tage & in den "Top 25" für 2 Tage gereiht • weitere Charts auf 'oljo.de' • • 05.02.2019 TH beantwortet Fan-Fragen live auf "Deezer" • als Video auf YouTube 'vk.com/thcommunityvk' wäre übrigens neben dem YouTube-Channel in der Beschreibung des Videos als Fanclub notiert • 07.02.2019 Interview mit u.A. den Kaulitz-Brüdern • je als YouTube-Beiträge: Interview_1 & Interview_2 & Interview_3 & Interview_4 auch mit dem Journalist Rainer Hank, dem Fotograf Martin Schoeller und Svenja Schulze bei 'Markus Lanz' beim TV-Sender "ZDF" • 07.02.2019 als Beitrag auf zdf.de • des 74-minütigen Interviews (als Vorschaubild an selbiger Seite) übrigens zum Alternativlink der notierten Seite, während das Video an der Seite übrigens nur bis zum 08.05.2019 um 00:15 verfügbar wäre • 08.02.2019 als YouTube-Musikvideo • Kamera und Schnitt: Shiro Gutzi Schnitt/Bearbeiter: Dominik Wilzok der Song ist übrigens auch der Into-Song der 14. "Germany's Next Topmodel"-Serienstaffel die Webseite 'prosieben.at' mit der Online-Mediathek • 08.02.2019 als instagram-Streambeitrag als YouTube-Video • mit Bill, Tom, Georg und Gustav über die "Melancholic Paradise"-Premiere ab Minute 35:41 wäre übrigens der live-Chat mit einem der Fans über Video, zuvor wurde ca. gegen Beginn notiert, dass an unterschiedlichen Locations die Szenen des Musikvideos entstanden wären • 11.02.2019 als Interview-Beitrag ('das Erste'-Mediathek) • mit dem Titel "Tokio Hotel: Comeback mit neuer Musik und Tour", als visuellen Beitrag der Sendung 'brisant-prominent' mit einer Länge von 4:25 Minuten, auch nur limitiert bis zum 18.02.2019 verfügbar & übrigens auch als Vorschaubild verfügbar (als Quelle wäre übrigens der Sender 'MDR' notiert) • 10.04.2019 als YouTube-Beitrag • 22:15 mit dem Song "Melancholic Paradise" auf "sternTV" / "RTL" • ca die Setlist der Tour • zu den Releases der Singles, Alben, Musikvideos, etc. "Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht" vs. "Lass Uns Hier Raus" "Heilig" vs. "Stich Ins Glück" "Noise" vs. "Hey You" "Darkside Of The Sun" vs. "Humanoid" "Feel It All" vs. "Louder Than Love" "Stormy Weather" vs. "Girl Got A Gun" "Love Who Loves You Back" vs. "Covered In Gold" "As Young As We Are" vs. "Stop, Babe" "Easy" vs. "Elysa" "Better" vs. "Cotton Candy Sky" "When It Rains It Pours" "Berlin" als twitter-Beitrag mit u.A. der Info, dass es Songs dieser Alben für das Voting wären: "Schrei", "Zimmer 483", "Humanoid" (englische Version), "Kings Of Suburbia", "Dream Machine" & auch neuen Songs • bisherige Konzert-Touren mit näheren Infos zum Datum & den Orten • • YouTube-Videos der Konzerte dieser Tour • 28.04.2019 mit dem Song: "Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht" 28.04.2019 mit Tom und den Instrumenten: Gitarre, Keyboard & Schlagzeug jedoch auch teils als Sänger + möglichen auto-tune beim Mikrofon? 30.04.2019 im E-Werk in Köln als Teil des Songs "Darkside Of The Sun" (Akustik-Version) mit Zoom auf die Kaulitz-Brüder 28.04.2019 mit dem erstmals neuen Release des Songs: "Berlin" 17.05.2019 in Oberhausen mit demm Song "When It Rains It Pours" darunter-gelistete Songs wären je mit selbigen Song im "O2 Forum Kentish Town" in London, bloss von unterschiedlichen Fans des Publikums notiert Video_1 ● Video_2 ● Video_3 (gezoomt in toller Video-Qualität) Video_4 (gezoomt, tolle Qualität, jedoch gekürzter als Song) ● Video_5 weitere Videos wären vlt noch nach diesen Uploads ergänzt dieser Song wäre über einen von Tom's Träume übrigens mit englischen Lyrics und dennoch deutschen Refrain: ??? - a little boy ??? - ??? that challenge every single night - Berlin, Berlin, Berlin, es ist schön dich so zu sehen, ich war lang nicht mehr zuhaus - ich bin noch ich, seh' nur 'n bisschen anders aus, Berlin, Berlin, Berlin - ??? noch geschehen, doch ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben, es ist viel passiert und manchmal fühl' ich mich allein - but if you tell me how to dance, you're my hope to all my friends - I can always come to you - the highest height, the lowest low? - I will never let you go ??? - ??? cold ??? - ??? dance ??? - Berlin, Berlin, Berlin, es ist schön dich so zu sehen, ich war lang nicht mehr zuhaus - ich bin noch ich, seh' nur 'n bisschen anders aus, Berlin, Berlin, Berlin - ??? noch geschehen, doch ich kann nicht bei dir bleiben, es ist viel passiert und manchmal fühl' ich mich allein - wo bist du - wo bist du - wo bist du - wo bist du - ??? - wo bist du - ??? - wo bin ich? - wo bist du - ??? - wo bist du - ??? - wo bist du, Berlin - wo bist du, Berlin - Berlin • Lyrics des Songs "Chateau" • We Got A Night On The Weekend, Glad That You Came By - But What You're Telling Me Don't Make Sense - But We're Feeling Alive, In The Room Getting Unblessed - Just To Make You Smile: A Little Dance And A Romance, So Out Of Time Let The People Talk, I Know That They're Gonna Watch - Baby I Don't Mind, As Long As You Like. ???, Baby I Don't Mind, If You Wanna Dance With Me - No I Don't Mind, If You Wanna Dance With Me. Let The People Gonna Talk - Let Them Talk, Let Them Talk, Let Them Talk. People Gonna Watch - Let Them Touch, Let Them See And Feel, What Love Is - Let Them Feel What Love Is We Got A Night On The Weekend, Just The Way We Like - They Say We Are Different, But We Feel So Alive. Spinning My Head Round And Round, Round And Round - And We're Not Coming Down, Not Coming Down For My Clothes Let The People Talk, I Know That They're Gonna Watch - Baby I Don't Mind, As Long As You Like. No, I Don't Mind, If You Wanna Dance With Me - ???, Let The People Gonna Talk - Let Them Talk, Let Them Talk, Let Them Talk. People Gonna Watch - Let Them Touch, Let Them See And Feel, What Love Is - Let Them Feel What Love Is Let's Go - 'Cause Finally It Happened, Let'(u)s Be - So Baby Don't You Cry, I Don't Mind. No, I Don't Mind - Baby I Don't Mind, As Long As You Like. No, I Don't Mind, If You Wanna Dance With Me - Let The People Gonna Talk - Let Them Talk, Let Them Talk, Let Them Talk. People Gonna Watch - Let Them Touch, Let Them See And Feel, What Love Is - Let Them See What Love Is. Let Them Feel What Love Is, Let Them See What Love Is - Let Them Feel What Love Is u.A. als YouTube-Video diesen Songs vom 28.04.2019 in toller Qualität, als auch mit Zoom auf Bill, während auch teils zu den weiteren 3 Band-Jungs gezoomt wäre & alternativ als perfekteres Audio des Songs Category:Auftritt Category:Musikvideo-Standort